


Kisses

by cosmicrxys



Category: Boku No Hero Academi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, Literally just a whole bunch of kissing, M/M, Pro-Hero Amajiki Tamaki, Pro-Hero Midoriya Izuku, Pro-Hero Todoroki Shouto, Pro-Hero Toogata Mirio, slightly suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicrxys/pseuds/cosmicrxys
Summary: different kisses from kamijiro, tododeku and miritamaalso posted on my tumblr @uawritings
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki/Toogata Mirio, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Kisses

mumbling through kisses — kamijirou

Her lips pressed against his in a hurried rush, her face hot with a red flush, almost matching the crimson paint under her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, grasping onto his shirt with intensity that he could barely register before he began to return her affectionate actions.

“Denki... I— fuck, I love you.” The words left her lips in the brief moment she pulled back from him. Each pause was another kiss to his lips. Their lips still grazed as she spoke, but they were pressed against each other firmly once more as she tugged him closer. She was trembling, fuelled by fear and emotion after seeing him narrowly miss an almost fatal attack.

He barely had any time to respond to this burst of emotion from her. He found himself kissing her back with an equal amount of ferocity as she had given him, tilting his head to get a better angle to kiss her. She tasted faintly of the tea Momo had made that morning and although he himself wasn’t the biggest fan of the tea, it tasted fucking delicious on her lips. She tasted so sweet and kept mumbling soft ‘I-love-you’s against his lips. He returned them as much as he could between the borderline violent smashing of their lips.

Her felt her hand reach around to his neck, a fingertip lightly tracing over the nape of his neck. He pulled back just for a moment to gasp before being tugged back onto her lips.

“Kyoka...” he whispered softly between their kisses, a soft plea for her to give him a moment to breathe. She pulled back, her own breathing ragged and shaky. They weren’t far apart still, their foreheads leaned against each other. Denki paused for just a moment before running his thumb along her bruised and reddened lips, knowing his probably looked the same, if not worse.

“I love you too.” He smiled before pressing his lips against hers once more — soft and gentle. She melted into the kiss, and neither had felt more complete.

cut off kisses — tododeku

“...And I thought you were going to die. His shot was so close and it grazed your arm, but if your reaction time was even a second slower, you would—“

Shouto had to shut him up. The poor baby-faced powerhouse of their class was almost in tears throughout his mumbling. He always mumbled - an adorable little habit of his - but this time, it almost shattered the ice cold heart of Shouto Todoroki. He knew any sort of interruption which he could try and interrupt his freckled classmate with would be drowned out by the incessant mumbling, so he decided to cover his mouth.

With his own mouth.

Okay, maybe not his smartest idea, but no one could argue that it didn’t work. Immediately, he felt Izuku tense up before relaxing against his lips. That, he didn’t expect. He expected the other to push him off, mumble some sort of excuse and stop talking to him completely, but he instead just gripped the front of Shoto’s burnt and torn hero costume with intensity. Shouto swept his tongue across the others bottom lip, deciding to see how far he could push it.

Izuku parted his lips ever so slightly, bringing Shouto closer to him in any way possible. His tongue darted in, pressing further into the others kiss. Shouto laced an arm around Izuku’s waist, pressing him flush against his torso. Kissing him had so many emotions running through Shouto’s head. Izuku had saved him more times than one, mostly from himself. He encouraged him to utilise his left side, which now felt like it was about to burst into flames. He had so much to thank the smaller boy for, but it could wait until he had finished his kiss with the boy.

As Shouto pulled away, he felt the other boy adorably follow his lips. He couldn’t help a soft chuckle - bordering on giggle - escape his lips. For a moment or two, neither could open their eyes, just feeling the closeness of the other person.

“Please be more careful.” Izuku whispered, his lips reddened and slick with saliva.

Shouto smiled at the state of the boy before leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his forehead, “I will.”

trailing kisses — miritama

Tamaki was used to the sudden kisses Mirio would inflict on him. The sweet taste was something he had become accustomed to over time, but it was when they had a little more time and Mirio dragged out their kisses that it became much different — extremely different to the fleeting ones that the dark haired male was used to.

He remembered one time, where Mirio had just come back from hero work, immediately heading upstairs to get a shower and get dressed. At the very least, Mirio would greet him, but there was no greeting when he walked in. Tamaki placed down his book, slotting in a bookmark before heading upstairs. He waited for a while as he heard the shower slowly creak off. His boyfriend came out, looking just a little tired with stress evident on his usually happy-go-lucky face.

Before Tamaki could even begin a sentence, he was cut off in a rushed and yet soft kiss. He tried to register what was going on but before he could even begin to return the affection to his lover, he pulled away.

Then Mirio’s lips trailed to his cheek, then his jawline, then down to the crook of his neck. Tamaki felt his back thus against the wall, knowing he needed some sort of purchase. He hooked fingers into Mirio’s golden locks, tugging ever so lightly. He felt Mirio’s lips become less of a brushing of the lips, and more of a hungry mix of sucking and biting — and Tamaki really fucking liked it.

Melting between him and the wall, Tamaki held back the sweet little whimpers that threatened to escape him. Holding it back may have been a great mistake however, as it only urged Mirio on more — harsher bites and what not. Gasps escaped Tamaki as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

“H-Hard day at work?” He managed to whisper, tracing soft circles onto his back with his finger tip.

“Yeah.” Mirio mumbled, burying his head into the crook of Tamaki’s neck, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist.

“Let’s get you some tea, hm?” Tamaki whispered, holding his lovers hand, about to head downstairs with him before being pulled back. Mirio had a devilish smirk on his face, and although Tamaki knew what was coming, he still felt his face turn a scarlet red.

“I have something else we can do.” Mirio whispered before opening their bedroom door and pulling Tamaki into another hot kiss.


End file.
